


occidendum he wrote

by exhoeluxion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoeluxion/pseuds/exhoeluxion
Summary: once upon a time in las vegas, notorious crime king byun baekhyun has a new goal. a payback worth millions. add a splash of beautiful aiding and abetting acquaintances. a spoon of things going wrong. and a dash of death. and what have you got ? a great story.





	occidendum he wrote

Las Vegas was a lot of lights, a lot of heat, and a lot of potential. At least to Byun Baekhyun, that's what the city gave off in it's vibes. He was here to soak in all of them, and cause a little trouble. Only a little. That was what he'd told himself to justify it all. The thought danced on his lips in the form of a smirk as he descended the steps into a dark room, lit with dim red tinted lights.  
You would think by the sound of the description that it would look cheap. The reality was quite the opposite. This lounge in particular gave off the most expensive vibes anything could. It was fitting. Like he'd handpicked the place to suit his mood and his look. The black silk shirt he had on glinting under the complimenting light as he strutted through the room. 

It was mainly deserted. Tables laid out in perfect formation, cocktail menus dotted across them in concise rows, chairs pushed in and untouched. As he weaved a trail through them he ran his fingertips across the backs of the chairs in question. Such a shame to see it practically empty, even when he knew in another hour or two it would be overflowing with people. Dressed to the nines in their black tie attire. He himself, didn't quite look like he'd fit in. The shirt unbuttoned to at least almost four, leaving his chest somewhat exposed. Tucked into tight black jeans and equally dark boots. All in direct contrast with the white blonde mess of hair atop his head. The colour making his brown eyes even more intense as he walked through the room. Many had told him he looked like trouble. He didn't disagree. If anything he was flattered by the words. 

On the other side of the tables lay the bar. Spanning the entire length of the wall. More red lights gleamed out from behind it, illuminating countless bottles of almost every alcohol possible. He made his way toward it confidently. Sliding into one of the bar stools and running a hand through his hair with a loud sigh. The bartender approached him almost instantly. Eyeing him up as he ordered a whiskey on the rocks, with an extra shot for good luck. The man looked harmless enough. In his late thirties maybe ? Probably his second job, to make money for the kids at home. He didn't look like he had any hidden agenda. Most people didn't. But Baekhyun had thrown away most of the trust he had ever harboured. These days everyone and anyone was and could be, a threat. So he didn't take any chances. The bartender came back seconds later. Sliding the drink to him effortlessly, and then returning to polishing some glasses at the furthest end of the bar from where he was sat. Smart, he thought to himself. Maybe he'd understood that right now he wasn't feeling like mindless chatter. 

Raising the glass to his lips he swallowed some of the dark liquid, the alcohol biting at his throat but only rising a smile to his face. It felt good. He hadn't had a proper drink in a few weeks. It felt like this one was well overdue, but worth it. He sat there in contemplative silence for what felt like an hour. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the sleek black iPhone he owned and clicked the home button. The screen flashed up blank with just the time: 20:37. They were late. Seven minutes late to be exact. He didn't appreciate that. Making him wait was something most learned never to do. Or if they did, they better have a damn good explanation for it. Raising his hand to order another round, he sighed to himself. Punctuality was becoming a thing of the past. And it grated on him. 

Catching the glass as it slid his way, he downed some of it. Settling it back onto the counter top roughly afterwards. His whole body froze on instinct as a hand wrapped around his throat from behind. Firm fingers gripped under his jaw, tilting his head back. He was ready for it. His own fingers already after producing a silver knife from pocket. But as his eyes landed on his assailants face, even upside down, it brought pause to any move he had been planning. 

"Tsk tsk, Byun. I thought you knew better than to sit with your back to the only exit."

The hand on his throat tightened slightly before releasing him completely as the new figure moved and slid into a bar stool next to him. Calling to the bartender to bring him one of whatever he had. 

Baekhyun's dark eyes simmered as his head came back down to a normal level and he glared at his new companion.

"You're late" was all he offered in return, in a half growl. 

The other man simply scoffed and drank some of his liquor. 

"I have better things to be doing than matching a time to an absolute point tonight, Baekhyun. My time is expensive and I will manage it how I wish. You of all people should know this. However now that I am here, I have one question. Are you off your fucking game? What you're proposing is insane. You know that right." 

The deep voice rolled right over his head as his eyes rolled in automatic response. If he had a dollar for every time he'd heard this analogy about his antics, then he'd have even more money stashed away than he already did. Everyone always had negative reports when he put his proposals out there. Where was the spark ? The spontaneity ? The lust for something more than an everyday basic life, that everyone had seemed to acquire. Being a cookie cutter citizen was at the bottom of the list when it came to Baekhyun’s idea of a life lived to its fullest. 

"If that was your whole view on the matter, you wouldn't have come." he threw back. 

A disgruntled sigh left the other. "You act like I was given a choice."

Short, deep laughter left his lips as he drank some more of his whiskey. Head tilting in respect. He had to give them that. They hadn't had a choice in the matter. But the sheer fact they'd shown up at all meant that he didn't have to worry about their support. 

"You act like you'd have not come regardless of your choice." 

They glared at each other for a few seconds. Baekhyun's eyes glinting while theirs smouldered with something resembling anger, that wasn't really there. Breaking only when the bartender cleared his throat. He was standing there looking a little awkward, like he didn't want to interrupt but had no choice. 

"Mr..Mr Zhang, it's almost nine." was all he offered before walking away again. 

The figure opposite Baekhyun swirled their own glass and knocked back the contents. 

"I have a hotel to run Baekhyun. Get to the point of all this before I actually call it quits. How are you even going to pull this off? You're talking about one of the busiest weekends the city has ever seen. And all without a team skilled enough to help you. I mean... I really can't believe I'm entertaining the idea, even if only figuratively." 

Baekhyun sat back in the stool with that familiar smirk dancing on his lips. Why did people always doubt how much thought he put into these things. Experience should tell them everything they needed about it all. 

"A busy weekend is exactly the perfect timing. Not to mention it makes it that bit more thrilling. The chances of getting caught right there with all the extra security hanging about. But... as for the team. I have one in mind. It's just about getting them to Las Vegas and on board that's left." 

He downed the end of his own whiskey before continuing his words. 

"Which is where you come into it all my sweet Yixing. We'll need a place to crash."

His words reached the other and the reaction was exactly as he'd expected. The other male was staring at the counter as they processed before his eyebrows were raising and the refusal was dancing on his lips before he could even voice it. Turning to Baekhyun with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Me? You want me to front the bill and the fake name on it, so you lot can hide out here ? You are definitely stark raving mad if you think that for a second I would entertain this idea. Do you understand what this would be bringing down on me? Not only the moral alignment being skewed within me, the chance of you getting caught... that draws the authorities to my door. I'd go down for aiding and abetting...you. That's basically a life sentence. I'd lose the hotels, my money, my family..... I could never risk such a thing."

Baekhyun let him get it all out. Sitting there running his finger along the rim of the now empty glass. There was a part of him that felt somewhat bad about using the other man like this. Putting him in a situation that he couldn't refuse. Having his entire life at stake. It was one of the outcomes he wasn't too proud of. But now wasn't the time. There was much more on the line.At least in his eyes there was. A brash streak of self importance did rain down on him more than occasionally. It could be considered a shortfall, if Baekhyun bought into the idea of those things. Luckily for his own ego and goal, he didn’t. Raising a hand to quieten the man, he cleared his throat. 

"You owe me." 

It was only three words and he knew they'd work, even if it only caused to hurt the other a little. There was something to be said about his methods. They may border on cruel. Scratch that they had passed cruel many a time. But they were effective. And at the end of the day, results were mainly all he cared about. The results of this endeavour being one he definitely cared about more than most. He’d spent the better part of forever perfecting his plans and putting it together in his head. He wouldn't have come here if there was any other way. He had mapped them all out already and this had been the one with the highest success rate chance. He couldn't walk away from it or let it go for the sake of being... well, nice. Which he never was. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he slid a folded piece of paper their way. 

"I’ve already sent my correspondence to the people I need. These are their names. They’ll be in contact within 72 hours if they’re on board. You know what to do.”

Clearing his throat as he stood, Baekhyun gave the man one last look. Some might say there was a little regret in his features as he did so. Others, that it was just the way the light fell on him. 

“Once all have descended on Vegas, I’ll be back. Until then…”

He never added any word of goodbye. Instead he just nodded and head back towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> * i do not own exo or anything affiliated with them. this is merely a fanfiction inspired by my love for them. 
> 
> * it's loosely based off of the ocean's movies. i binge watched all four and this popped out. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
